


The Evil Clown

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sammy is chased by a ghost-clown.Gabriel is there to save the day... yep that's it... that's the plot lol.





	The Evil Clown

The Evil Clown

 

Sam was shaking as he was hiding himself in a closet and was trying  _ not _ to pass out as he peeked outside and then took in a deep breath. "It's okay. It'll be okay," he said and then shuddered when he felt the temperature dropping in the room, seeing his own breath as he exhaled and he quickly closed the door. Now, he _ was  _ Sam  _ fucking  _ Winchester, but at the time being he just wanted to be done with the fucking ghost. It was a freaking clown. A  _ clown.  _ Sam shuddered when he heard the laughing from all around him and closed his eyes.

 

This was beyond embarrassing; he was just glad Dean wasn't there to witness this. He knew for a fact that Dean wouldn't be able to let him live down such an embarrassment and he tried to think rationally. It was just a normal ghost, nothing out of the ordinary. He dealt with the freaking Lucifer, so this was going to be super easy. Just burn the bones. But first he needed to make it out of the abandoned house and he shuddered when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Yeah, also, this ghost was a dick, so there was that.

 

" _ Boooooo!"  _ heard Sam and the creep was right up at his face, Sam going for his shotgun, but then it was too late. The ghost booped his nose and Sam let out a voice that was  _ not _ human as he quickly barged out of the closet and started running for the door. However, the clown creep appeared in front of the door and Sam started walking backwards. " _ Oh this is fun. I haven't had so much fun in years. Kind of jumpy for a Hunter, aren't you?"  _ asked the ghost casually.

 

"Stay back," shrieked Sam and tried fixing his hair. He was a hot mess, but as he was about to shoot the rock salt into him, the ghost disarmed him by making the gun fly away from his hand and Sam went pale into his face. "Mother f-"

 

" _ Hey aren't we friends?! _ " asked the ghost offended and Sam. He had him pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds and Sam tried reaching for anything iron, but as his head was spinning, his phobia out in the open, he got desperate. Sam placed his hands together and  _ prayed. _

 

"Gabe, get your ass over here and help!" yelled out Sam. The creepy smile on the clown's face made him want to be faced with Lucifer instead and he swallowed thickly as he tried to…  _ what the hell was taking Gabriel such a long time to get his feathery ass down there?  _ It wasn't like he was busy… the clown touched his nose again! "GABE!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Moose. Why so whiny?" suddenly asked a voice as a fluttering sound was heard just before and Sam's jaw dropped when he saw Gabriel stuffing his face with a cupcake.

 

"Help me!"

 

"Help?" asked Gabriel. "Just the other day you gave me a speech how you don't-" said Gabriel and then turned around, finally seeing where the problem laid. "Ah. A clown!"

 

"Yes. So stop being a dick and  _ help!" _

 

"What's in it for me?" asked Gabriel curiously and Sam looked at him in sheer disbelief. 

 

"Are you for real?"

 

"Hey, Sammy, I'm being serious and real as I can be," said Gabriel simply. 

 

"How about this… I will  _ not  _ fry you with the holy oil as a-"

 

"Oh, oil," said Gabriel, already having a scenario or two playing out in his head. One involved Sam naked on his bed, while Gabriel was running his hands all over his oiled up body and the other-

 

"No!" said Sam as he didn't even have to guess what his boyfriend was thinking.

 

"You're no fun," said Gabriel. "I'm gonna go."

 

"No, wait, please," whined Sam. "Help me because you love me?" he asked and that with his signature puppy eyed look worked like a charm. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but then snapped his fingers and the clown ghost creep was gone. Sam exhaled happily.

 

"There, happy? Now can I go back to-" started ranting Gabriel, but then was cut off when Sam clutched at his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, Gabriel's eyes wide at first, but then he relaxed and happily kissed his boyfriend back, Sam smiling as they pulled back and Gabriel then whistled. "Well, if I knew you would do that, I'd help much sooner," teased Gabriel, but Sam quieted him down with a kiss.

 

"Don't tell Dean. Understood?" asked Sam and his cheeks reddened.

 

Gabriel thought about it for a while. "I'm afraid that will cost you exactly.. One, two… hundred kisses," said Gabriel and Sam crossed his arms on top of his chest, Gabriel puckering up.

 

"You're lucky I love you to put up with this on daily basis," said Sam and then kissed Gabriel, sealing his mouth shut and Gabriel was living for it.


End file.
